Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones (hereinafter “cell phones”), have become ubiquitous in many parts of the world. Cell phones enable the user to communicate voice and other data signals between themselves, others, and various devices. The communications are typically full duplex communications in which the cell phone transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal conveying information to a base station and receives another RF signal from the base station which conveys certain other information to the cell phone. Thus cell phones host both an RF transmitter and an RF receiver. Accordingly, at least a portion of a typical cell phone (and other mobile communication devices) is referred to as an RF transceiver. Typically, the strength (as measured at the cell phone) of the RF signal transmitted from the cell phone is many dozens of decibels greater than the strength of the RF signal received by the cell phone.
Moreover, cell phones are typically hand held and many users value cell phones which possess small form factors. Thus, it is often the case that the transmitter portion of the cell phone and the receiver portion of the cell phone share an antenna. In the alternative, separate antennas may be used by these portions of a cell phone. Nonetheless, because of the small form factor of most if not all cell phones, some of the transmitted signal is likely to leak into the receiver of the cell phone. Moreover, the use of separate antennas increases the overall size of the cell phone as does adding circuitry to filter, compensate for, or otherwise eliminate the affects of the transmitted leakage signal. Other mobile communication device receivers similarly suffer from these affects.